A Beautiful Friendship
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Pathos and shameless emotional manipulation -- Pegasus tries to salvage one friendship out of the wreck he has made of his life. Does he succeed? Hint: I'm just a big marshmallow heart.


Standard Disclaimer: Of course, I could just write at the top when I DO get the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh.

Taskemus: You're right. I had this posted before, but I took it down and tweaked it. Wasn't heart-wrenching enough before. I hope I've fixed that.

"Oh Ryuuji! It's so good to see you!" Pegasus smiled happily, as he stood, putting out his right hand. There was a cane, leaning against his chair, Otogi noticed. -- Just another pose of his no doubt, although he was leaning a little on the arm of his chair as he stood.

Otogi shook hands with him, and they both sat down. Pegasus looked much the same as before. He was groomed with the same finicky attention to detail -- Although the bunny slippers were a bit unexpected. Same pretty face, half hidden by the same long, shiny hair. He was thinner though, wasn't he? Maybe that was the difference Otogi was noticing.

"I'm so glad you came over," Pegasus said, "I don't mean to complain, but even the best island can get just a little bit -- Well, BORING, when you're stuck on it day after day -- All by yourself -- Except for the staff, of course -- But they're always so busy. -- I mean, it's their JOB to be -- If they weren't busy, I'd have to cut their hours or something, wouldn't I?" he shot a quick glance at Otogi and then said with a grin "I'm talking too much, aren't I? Bad habit of mine. Your turn now, OK? Now, why'd you come? What can I do for you? No -- Don't tell me: It's about the contract, isn't it?

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get that out to you! I had no idea I was going to be so busy! Being beaten in my own tournament -- I mean, who could have seen THAT coming?

"And afterward --" his lips tightened, and a shadow went across his expressive face. "Don't let's even TALK about what happened afterward!" he paused, "Oh well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" he said, "Because you sent back the contract -- All signed and everything -- And now Dungeon Dice Monsters is going to make both of us lots and lots of beautiful money. And you're here for a visit -- Oh, that's so great! You'll stay for a long time, won't you? And do lots and lots of stuff with me? Because I'm getting really REALLY bored here all by myself. And I'm so desperate I might actually have to go in to the office at I2 next week, when the doctor lets me leave the house." Pegasus whole thin face was lit up by the force of his smile, as he sat, waiting for Otogi to speak.

Otogi watched him from his own seat, trying to understand how much of what he saw was the real Pegasus and how much was just a pose. Was any of it true? Could anyone who controlled a big corporation like Industrial Illusions possibly be as much like a cuddly, friendly puppy dog as he was? Was he setting Otogi up again? Playing him for a sucker, just like the last time?

"I came to talk about marketing, Pegasus," he said at last.

"Marketing?" Pegasus lifted one eyebrow.

"I've got some ideas for advertising Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Well, by all means -- Tell me all about 'em. -- Marketing's kind of a hobby of mine -- Well, publicity, anyway."

"I just came to get the name of the head of Marketing at Industrial Illusions." Otogi said, "I'll tell him my ideas."

"Oh, I see." Pegasus' face fell just a little. "Ryuuji, what's wrong?" he asked, "What's bothering you? You're treating me like I have the plague or something. Last I heard, failure is NOT contagious."

"Failure? What are you talking about?" Otogi folded his arms and scowled. "I found out how you lied to me, Pegasus."

Pegasus stared fixedly at his hands.

"I talked to Yugi and his friends."

"Oh." Pegasus said flatly, "Them."

"I never knew you were a cheater!" Otogi threw the words at him, pleased with their sharp edges, their power to hurt. "You let me think you were so GOOD -- That you won all the games you played because of your SKILL -- Now I find out from Jyonuchi that you have some kind of magic that lets you see inside your opponent's mind!"

Pegasus' shoulders drooped. He bowed his head, hair falling forward, hiding his face completely. He did not respond -- Just sat there with his hands clasped.

"I don't understand!" Otogi raised his voice in his frustration, "Why would you do that to me, Pegasus? I came to you -- It wasn't about whether you could beat me at Dungeon Dice Monsters -- You didn't have to play me -- Why bother to cheat me at my own game?"

Pegasus' body drooped further. Still he was silent.

"Well," Otogi couldn't help shouting, "Why don't you answer me? -- Why ruin my trust like that? Why, Pegasus? Why?"

"You get used to winning --" Pegasus said, almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I had to win at Duel Monsters --" he waved one hand vaguely, "It was part of my plan --" he sighed -- It seemed to come from the bottoms of his lungs, "It kind of got to be a habit --" he cast an appealing glance at Otogi, who stood over him, his face full of anger. "I couldn't help myself, Ryuuji."

"That's no excuse!" Otogi wanted to shout. Only Pegasus beat him to it.

"It's no excuse," he said in a low voice, "I know that. I would've known it then, if I'd been thinking." His mouth twisted, "I guess you picked the wrong guy to trust, didn't you?" he glanced quickly at Otogi, "It was nice while it lasted -- Having you believe in me I mean." He gave an unconvincing smile. "I think it's time for me to get out of town for a while -- Maybe travel some -- You want me to send you a postcard? From the Parthenon -- Or the Great Pyramid of Gizeh or something?"

His hands twisted together in his lap. Otogi could hear them rustling in the silence that had fallen.

"You're really talented, Ryuuji," Pegasus said softly, "Dungeon Dice Monsters is a good game." His face was still hidden by hair. -- Otogi could not see it at all. "I'm even worse than Jyonuchi told you," Pegasus continued, "I didn't create Duel Monsters from scratch you know -- The best monsters came off some tomb walls in Egypt. -- I'm a copycat as well as a cheat." He sighed again, and then sat quietly, staring at the ground.

Otogi wondered what he was supposed to say -- What he was supposed to do.

"Oh, and I'm a crook --" Pegasus said at last, "And an attempted murderer -- Did Jyounuchi mention that one? -- Probably there's others that I'm forgetting. Here --" he took a sketchpad from the little table next to his chair. He crossed out the little drawing of a Toon Monster in one corner of the top page and wrote some names quickly in Romanji characters (English alphabet). "These are the people in charge of Marketing and Publicity at I2. Hiroko Yamada works out of the Domino City office, but Jerry Bernstein is in San Francisco -- I2 will reimburse you if you want to call him." He ripped the page off and handed it to Otogi, his hand shaking a little. "Say, I have an idea," he continued, still in the same low voice, "You want to head up Research and Development while I'm gone? We're gonna need some new monsters for the next few booster packs, and you've got quite a flair --" Again he glanced briefly at Otogi, trying to smile, before shifting his gaze to the pencil in his right hand. He turned it slowly, watching it as he did.

"Maybe when I get back we could play Duel Monsters --" he said, "I promise I won't cheat -- Couldn't even if I wanted to -- The Millennium Eye is gone -- Stupid thing! -- More trouble than it was worth!

"And you can keep your job in R and D after I get back too -- It's time I retired for good maybe -- Raise koi or something…" his voice trailed off and he sat there, perfectly still. Even the pencil in his hand had stopped moving.

"C'mon, Pegasus -- You know you can't do that --" Otogi wanted to respond as he did, but somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being manipulated again. Aw, to hell with it! How could you ever hope to understand someone like Pegasus? Especially when he didn't seem to understand himself all that well?

"You should at least stay on as spokesman for the company," he said, "Who else would be half as cool, presenting the awards at tournaments?"

"You're right," the corners of Pegasus lips curled upward, "And you'll design the monsters, OK?"

Otogi found himself nodding.

"Say, are you going to enter this new tournament of Kaiba's" Pegasus asked him.

"Battle City? Naw -- Duel Monsters isn't really my game."

"I want you to hang around, OK? -- Monitor it for I2. Someone's got to. And Kaiba-boy would probably kill me if I came anywhere near."

"OK."

"And you've got to come out to the island regularly and give me full reports."

"As often as you'll let me, Pegasus."

The two grinned at each other.

"Ryuuji-boy," Pegasus said, "I think we'll make a very good team."


End file.
